The art of equitation has become a sport in which the level of competition and demand for greater expertise has dramatically increased over the past decade due to specialization in this art at an earlier age. To this end, it is important for training purposes as well as for pleasure rides to provide young children and trainees with the opportunity for experiencing quality horsemanship and perceive the nuances of expertise at close hand.
The following list of patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware, and the differences between these references and the instant application should become immediately apparent:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,214,364--Peterson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,592--Schindler PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,710--Gauthier PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,604--Phipps
All of these patents may be characterized by noting that none of the adjuncts to the main or primary saddle is disposed behind the primary saddle area, and in general all of these affix in one way or another to or near the saddle horn. Whereas, it should be apparent that form and balance are only partially the concern of a rider, maintaining control of the animal is of paramount importance. To this end, any impediment which would interfere with the primary rider's arm position relative to the horse's reins and bit area can have a detrimental effect in controlling the horse and maintaining proper balance. Clearly, if the student rider is disposed between the arms of the primary rider who loses control of the horse, or at least has momentary imbalances, there would be to the detriment of those riding not only for knowledge, but for pleasure.
Furthermore, it should be apparent that with the child forward of the main rider, the child is no longer able to study as well the primary rider's posture, his ability to react to different situations in riding, and his maintaining the proper form necessary for expertly controlling a horse.